Blue Dreams
by OneSmartBoochi
Summary: Major Winchester pines for Captain Hawkeye Pierce. Slash.


Pairing - Charles Winchester / Hawkeye Pierce  
Series - M*A*S*H  
Rating - M  
Warnings - Language / Slash Themes  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
Summary - Major Winchester pines for Captain Hawkeye Pierce.  
Author's Note - None.

Word Count - 814

* * *

It is that wit. That insufferable, intolerable, rapier wit that drives me wild. From the moment Pierce opens his mouth I know exactly what to expect. From a cunning jab at my surgical skills to my taste for the finer things in life Pierce knows exactly how to goad me into a lively game of verbal thrust and parry.

Then again it could be the way he flirts with the nurses. The flourish of sweet nothings that flow from his lips into the delicate shell of a nurses ear as he wraps an arm around their slender form, making clear his intentions for their rendezvous in the supply tent that evening.

Oh sure Pierce always makes a grand show out of playing for a nurses attentions but it is more than his lust for the feminine form that leads him to such public displays. Truth be told the chief surgeons scandalous teasing of the entire female staff only serves to garner him the jealous attentions of our Californian tentmate.

The filthy little minx likes to pretend he is being discreet about their little romance. From their secret moonlight walks around the compound to their trips to Tokyo on R&R they don't fool me in the slightest. I had heard tales of their sort of depravity back in Boston in the circles I used to frequent before being shipped to this God forsaken hell hole. Indeed the idea of two men being together in the biblical sense is not new to me having spent some of the fonder days of my youth dabbling in the same sort of activities I have come to loath from my two moronic cellmates.

It is not the idea of Pierce being bent over a creaking cot, writhing and begging for stimulation that repulses me but that he would stoop so low as to settle for someone like BJ Hunnicutt who has absolutely nothing to offer him.

Pierce is wasted on a miserable cretin like him!

The fact that Pierce would satiate his private desires with him instead of a man of my stature only serves to infuriate me and fill me even further with the desire to have him for myself.

Oh the things I could do with Pierce if he would only come to his senses! His quaint hometown of Crabapple Cove Maine resides within New England where I would be able to introduce him to the various pleasures and opportunities I have to offer. No longer would he be a small town doctor on a first name basis with his patients. I would have him appointed to a position of authority at Boston General where I would keep more than just a close watch on him. As a colleague he would be welcomed into my home without arousing the suspicions of my family. It would be perfectly natural to spend our days in the bustling excitement of a proper stateside hospital, our nights spent becoming lost in the sweeping passion of desire.

I would spend my days breaking Pierce of those atrocious habits he has gathered from his humble upbringing. Instead of sniffing mystery meat on a shingle he would be introduced to the sensual delight of the finest cognac that Boston has to offer. A far cry from the home brewed swill he has grown accustomed to during his tenure here. I would teach him step by step, allowing him to adjust to what would become his new found lifestyle. Of course come nightfall he would be subject to more harsh realities. Oh the ways in which I would command Pierce, to train him to follow orders from his superiors, namely me. It wouldn't take long for me to break Pierce into a million little pieces before remolding him into the gentleman he really is.

Speak of the devil!

"Good evening Pierce! I see you managed to find your way back from Rosie's bar. This is a new record for you. Coming back before three A.M. that is."

"Shut up Charles."

"My, my, we are a tad touchie this morning. What's wrong? Rosie run out of booze before you had your fill?"

"I'm too tired to argue with you Charles. Goodnight!" Hawkeye said as he shuffled out of his trousers before sitting on the edge of his cot and running both hands through his graying hair.

"Indeed. Goodnight gentleman." Charles said as he rose to switch off his record player before laying down on his own cot and looking over at Pierce, his eyes glazed over with the glassy stare of inebriation before turning off the lamp above his head. Flipping down his blindfold Charles couldn't help but smile to himself, the darkness concealing the action as he lay wide awake, the image of a drunken and pleading Hawkeye filling his thoughts and nullifying any attempt to find slumber in the cool night of springtime in Korea.


End file.
